


Starbucks and Bathrooms

by Full_Moon_Lover



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [22]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coffee Shops, First Dates, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8964190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: Dan and Phil are finally having their first date after their meeting in the plane. Is it going to be just a date, or will they be unable to keep their hands off each other? In which Phil is starting to think they have a thing for bathrooms. (Sequel to 'Unexpected Plane Journey'.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22! What even is the title to this fic? I couldn't come up with a decent title and ended up sticking to this even though it's horrible. The summary is kind of shit as well, sorry about that. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy day 22!

Phil found himself feeling surprised once he received a text from Dan after two days in New York. They had both agreed to meeting up once at New York but didn’t actually make any plans so Phil had been a little unsure on whether or not it would actually happen. 

Even though the time they had spent together on the plane had been fun and he felt like they had gotten to know each other quite well, most people would probably think it was just a fling. That was probably why, once out of the plane, Phil started thinking that it might have been that way for Dan as well.

That didn’t mean he wasn’t excited when he received the text from Dan asking him when he was available to meet up in New York. Phil had almost replied straight away to tell him that he was available right at that moment if he wanted but he realised, on second thought, that Dan would probably think he was desperate. Or, even worse, he would think he was a loser with nothing better to do. That actually wasn't far from the truth but it didn’t mean Phil wanted him to know that.

He settled on waiting a few hours before he texted Dan back to tell him that he would love to meet up with him and suggested they go to Starbucks for a coffee. Right after he sent it, Phil started getting doubts.

What if Dan was interested in more than just meeting up for a coffee? Thinking like that reminded him of their activities in the plane’s bathroom and Phil blushed. What if Dan wanted a repeat of that and instead Phil had asked him to go for coffee? He would be so embarrassed if that was the case.

Thankfully, he didn’t have to worry for too long since Dan quickly replied to tell him that Starbucks sounded great and that he would see him there at ten. Phil couldn’t keep in a sigh of relief. Dan sounded like he was quite excited so that probably meant he hadn’t messed up too badly.

He confirmed the place and time with Dan and then he started thinking of what could happen the next day. A part of him was really excited for the upcoming date but, a small part was also terrified. What if outside of the plane they had nothing to say and it ended up being really awkward?

Phil really liked Dan. They had a lot in common and he had enjoyed their time together in the plane, even outside of the bathroom. He didn’t want all that to end just because of a date gone badly. Why did he always do this? He was always overthinking over things that were yet to come and he had no control over.

He knew that worrying over his upcoming date with Dan was useless but he just couldn’t help it. After all, he doesn’t even know if it’s actually a date. Dan had never actually said so but Phil had kind of assumed that it was the case, after what they had done in the plane. After all, Dan had actually kissed him after sex. That had to mean something. Right?

 

*

 

Phil was a mess. He was supposed to meet Dan at Starbucks in half an hour and he was still in his hotel room, walking around aimlessly in his boxers. He felt like a thirteen year old boy going on his very first date with no idea what to wear. He was going to be thirty in a few months for god’s sake!

He took a deep breath and desperately tried to calm himself down. _Okay, I need to take a deep breath and calm myself down. You know Dan and  you know he’s not going to care about what shirt and jacket you’re wearing._ His internal monologue was’t really helping him much but at least he no longer felt as if he would go into a panic attack any second.

It took him fifteen more minutes, but he finally decided what he was going to wear and dressed himself up. In the end, he decided his blue shirt and black skinny jeans would do. After all, his mum had always told him this particular blue shirt brought out the colour of his eyes really well. _Am I really going with a compliment my mum made me to choose what I wear for a date?_

He ended up arriving at Starbucks just in time and smiled when he saw Dan already waiting for him inside. Even though he was still nervous, he felt himself breathing easier when he saw his date already sitting down with two coffees sitting on the table in front of him.

Phil walked in and quickly sat down in front of Dan, smiling at him shyly. “Hi”, he said, trying not to sound as nervous as he actually felt. He wasn’t sure if he was very successful but he couldn’t help it. Dan looked even more attractive than he remembered and Phil found himself having trouble focusing.

He managed to snap out of it when he realised Dan had been talking but he hadn’t heard a single word he said. The last thing he wanted was for Dan to get the wrong idea and think he was not interested. In reality, Phil didn’t think he had ever been as interested in someone as he was in Dan.

His worries ended up being proven wrong within a few minutes and they found themselves talking about anything and everything. Almost as if they had known each other for years rather than the time spent talking in the plane.

Phil felt like he could be completely open and honest with Dan without being judged. Maybe that’s why he ended up sharing his previous worries with him without fearing about ruining things between them. “I was actually really nervous because I wasn’t sure if we were on the same page”, he admitted, shrugging. “I thought of this as a date but I wasn’t sure you did as well. The thought that you were only interested in a repeat of what happened in the plane crossed my mind.”

He half expected Dan to laugh at him and call him ridiculous but he was pleasantly surprised when what he got was a smiling Dan looking at him fondly. “I think we’re pretty much on the same page since I thought of this as a date as well. Don’t get me wrong, if you’re interested in a repeat of what happened on the plane I wouldn’t say no. It isn’t the only thing I’m interested in though.”

For a few seconds, Phil wasn’t sure whether Dan was just kidding or actually being serious. Seeing the cheeky look his face only confused him more. _Does he mean it or is this some kind of joke? What if I agree with him and make a complete fool of myself if it turns out he’s kidding?_

Dan must have noticed that something was wrong because he stopped smiling and looked at Phil, wanting him to know he was being very serious. “Hey, it’s not something we have to do for sure. It’s just something I thought to bring up but if it’s not something you’re interested in right now then please don’t feel forced. I can wait. I’m happy just to get to hang out with you.”

Those words were more than enough for Phil to realise that Dan had actually been serious when he offered and he had just given the impression that he was not interested. _Of course I’m bloody interested._

Just like the time on the plane, this was not the sort of thing Phil usually partakes in. Up until the moment he met Dan, the rare times he got in on some action was in his bed with the doors tightly locked. It seemed as if the other boy brought out a wild side of him he didn’t even know he had and he couldn’t say he minded it that much. Then again, maybe they could agree to do this in a bed next time. Phil was sure it was much more comfortable.

 

*

 

How Phil managed to go from thinking about having sex with Dan in a bedroom to making out with said boy in a Starbucks’ bathroom, he would never understand. 

“We’ve got to stop doing this in bathrooms”, he gasped out in between kisses. “This can’t possibly be sanitary.” Dan obviously decided to ignore whatever he was saying and slowly started kissing and biting down his neck. It was probably a very nice way of telling Phil to shut up and it’s not as if he minded very much.

He felt dan pushing hi against the bathroom door and Phil had half a mind to make another comment about their obsession with bathrooms but Dan rubbing him through his pants shut him up right away. _Who in their right mind could talk while being treated to this?_

Dan slowly unzipped Phil’s pants and slid them down his thighs and then took care of his own. “Next time I promise we can do this in bed but, right now, I really can’t be bothered to care about how unsanitary this is. I just want you.”

 

*

 

Phil tried to inconspicuously sneak out of the bathroom after Dan but he was more than aware that everyone could tell what he had just been doing in there. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were bright red and he was pretty sure his shirt was buttoned up the wrong way. 

He had no doubts that people were looking at him judgementally but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Phil had just had another round of amazing sex wit Dan in a bathroom at Starbucks. How could he possibly complain about that?

He joined Dan outside, who was looking way too smug for his liking. “You look like have just been ravaged and then fucked right after”, he said, biting his lip to hold back a laugh.

Phil rolled his eyes and mock glared at him. “Right, as if you didn’t know exactly what you were doing when you kept pulling my hair and biting my neck. Seriously, how the hell do you always manage to look so composed after sex while I just look a mess?”

He realised, too late, that inflating Dan’s ego like that was probably not a good idea. By the time he realised that, Dan was already smirking and looking accomplished. “Asshole”, he mumbled, but made sure to smile to show he didn’t really mean it. Not that Dan looked like he would particularly care if he did.

The following silence reminded them both that it was probably time to go their separate ways but neither one of them was sure of what exactly they should say or do. One thing was for sure, they didn’t want this to be the last time they saw each other and they both felt like this was something that could definitely turn into something more.

Phil was the first one to break the silence. “I go back to London in a week. Do you want to hang out again when we’re both back home?” He really hoped that the had not read all the signs wrong and Dan was actually interested in him as well.

Dan quickly nodded, seemingly relieved that he wasn’t the one to bring it up. “I actually leave in a week as well so I wouldn’t be surprised if we end up on the same plane again. Maybe, if we’re lucky, we’ll even be sat next to each other again.”

Phil almost burst out laughing at that and shook his head. He knew that Dan was probably right and it actually made him very happy but he couldn’t help but feel amused when he thought of what further trouble they could get up to if stuck on the same plane again.

What he ended up doing was inviting Dan to come back to the hotel with him. “I brought Mario Kart with me and we can play it together if you want. Just a quick warning though, I’m a champion at it so you should be ready to get beaten.”

Dan obviously ended up agreeing and he looked at Phil, obvious challenge in his eyes. “Bring it on. I happen to be a champion at Mario Kart too so may the best champion win.”

As they were walking to Phil’s hotel, Dan suddenly seemed to think of something and he looked at the other, cheeky smile back on his face. “Hey Phil”, he said, looking as if he was about to burst out laughing at any second. “I look forward to sharing my porn with you again on the plane.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Was the sequel up to standard? Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Only 3 more days until the end of 25 Days of Christmas! I can't believe it's gone by so fast...
> 
> Stay tuned for Day 23 tomorrow :)


End file.
